Favourite Songs
Bitzblock sisters outfits Natalie wears a pair of black sunglasses, a purple trilby hat a black and teal dress, black leather jacket, purple knee high socks with garters, and blue boots with pink bows. hairstyle: messy pink hair, ponytail Emily wears a purple headband, yellow wraparound sunglasses, a green sports bra, purple demin jacket, proud blue jeans and black pumps, her hairstyle has green tinsels Transcript (At wario’s House) Wario: did somebody say favourite songs? lulu: they did say favourite songs wario: Yeah, they did (the two are looking at wario’s pals making microphones) mona: i’m Getting excited about the show jimmy t: me too dribble: and us! kat: but what song we like is at number one Ana: means everyone can sing in front of an audience! (they hear 9 volt turning on things can only get better) 9 volt and 18 volt: You can walk my path You can wear my shoes Learn to talk like me and be an angel too But maybe you ain't never gonna feel this way You ain't never gonna know me, but I know you I'm singing it now Things can only get better Can only get better if we see it through That means me and I mean you too So teach me now that things can only get better They can only get, they only get, take it on from here You know I know that things can only get better 9 volt: I, sometimes I lose myself in me I lose track of time And I can't see the wood for the trees You set them alight Burning bridges as you go I'm too weak to fight you I've got my personal hell to deal with, then you say 18 volt: Walk my path Wear my shoes Talk like that I'll be an angel then 9 volt and 18 volt: Things can only get better Can only get better, now I found you Things can only get better They can only get better Now I found you And you and you 9 volt: You've shown me prejudice and greed And you've shown me how I must learn to deal with this disease I look at things now in a different light than I did before And I've found the cause And I think you can be my cure So teach me to 18 volt: Walk your path Wear your shoes Talk like that 9 volt and 18 volt: I'll be an angel and things can only get better Things can only get, can only get Things can only get, can only get Things can only get, can only get Things can only get, can only get dr crygor: oh my goodness, is that, a favourite? 9 volt: yes, we’ve sang loads 18 volt: uh huh, We did because we’ll Be number ones since all over the uk natalie: your correct volt bros! tony: luckily, we did loads, not one or two, but lots of songs natalie: yeah, your right emily: let’s rock the show wario: Wait a minute! wario’s pals: what? wario: I wanna tell you, lulu will be the host, and mike will do the schedule mike: yes. I’m on. It’s show time zoe: we’ll be with you 9 volt eva: because we sang with you 9 volt: YES! And, guess what (sings) The sun has got his hat on, hip hip hip hooray The sun has got his hat on and he's coming out to play Everybody's happy, hip hip hip hooray The sun has got his hat on and he's coming out to play. Ayshah: And 18 volt, we Are going to be with you 18 volt: boo ya! (Sings) The more we get together Together, together The more we get together The happier we'll be 'Cause your friends are my friends And my friends are your friends The more we get together The happier we'll be Cody: Emily, Natalie, Tony, we’ll be with you Briana: since you two formed smart boy and romance girl tony: aw yeah natalie: yay! emily: this is fun (at club joe) mona: hey joe, guess what Manager joe: what is it mona mona: we’re pop singers manager joe: then get on stage then (the show starts) Wario’s friends: it’s show time! (Everyone comes to club joe) 18 volt: Hello all you guys and gals out there, ah ah ah. Welcome to the wario chart countdown. Today we are going to hear all the kids‘ favourite songs but first on stage is team young who has chosen this number as his favourite song because he likes to move and dance. So at number 4 With I can’t stop tapping my feet, it’s tony and his group (Tony enters the stage, wario’s pals Start dancing) Tony: When you hear the music playing and you have a catchy beat And something in the rhythm makes you want to tap your feet Then your fingers start to snap and your hands start to clap Oh it is quite outrageous it's too contagious I can't stop, I can't stop moving. I can't stop tapping my feet No I can't stop tapping my feet No I can't stop tapping my feet While the music's playing that beat. Tap tappity tap tappity tap tappity tap Tap tappity tap tappity tap tappity tap. No I can't stop snapping my fingers I can't stop snapping my fingers I can't stop snapping my fingers While the music's playing that beat. Snap snappity snap snappity snap snappity snap Snap snappity snap snappity snap snappity snap. 18 volt: Yeah, coming in at number 3, is starlight, sung by my group, the dreamers, they did this song because young Louisa love the starlight Louisa: Starlight, starlight Shining bright (18 volt: go on hun!) Send me a peaceful dream tonight Starlight up with the moon Bring me safely to morning soon Starlight, starlight Shining on high Watch over me sleeping As you sail by The dreamers: Starlight, starlight Shining bright Shining all through this frosty night Starlight, starbright Louisa: Send me a dream tonight (Everyone cheers) 18 volt: aw, that was fab guys with number 3 in the countdown, now we’re at number 2 with the old school romance girl, and her old school romantic sister, and it’s called... Natalie: (enters while carrying a boom box) i’ll Tell you, it’s called, rhythm of the music, and come on feel the music, it’s originally performed by you, which is rhythm of the music, and come on feel the music originally performed by volty, I did this... 9 volt: (offscreen) because you like telling people what to do natalie: Oh lil volty, you never tell, Emily, your the DJ emily: right! 18 volt: whoa, it has fun dance moves, hit it girl! natalie: Move your head to the rhythm of the music Move your head to the rhythm of the music Move your head to the rhythm of the music That's what rhythm's all about. Move your shoulders to the rhythm of the music Move your shoulders to the rhythm of the music Move your shoulders to the rhythm of the music That's what rhythm's all about. Tap your feet to the rhythm of the music Tap your feet to the rhythm of the music Tap your feet to the rhythm of the music That's what rhythm's all about. Clap your hands to the rhythm of the music Clap your hands to the rhythm of the music Clap your hands to the rhythm of the music That's what rhythm's all about. (People cheering) Natalie: Thank you very much everybody! Your a great audience! (Giggles) Now, Anyone wants to hear the song come on feel the music? Audience: Yeah! Natalie: Okay! Let's sing together! Hit it! (Upbeat music playing) Natalie: Come on feel the music It's a song you'll get to know It will tingle in your fingers It will tingle in your toes Start your arms a-waving Wave them all around Keep those arms a-waving To those magic music sounds Are you waving your arms? Hey, let the music play Come on feel the music It's a song you'll get to know It will tingle in your fingers It will tingle in your toes Start your feet a-tapping Tap them all around Keep those feet a-tapping To those magic music sounds Are you tapping your feet? Hey, let the music play Come on feel the music It's a song you'll get to know It will tingle in your fingers It will tingle in your toes Start your body moving Move it all around Keep your body moving To those magic music sounds Are you moving your body? Hey, let the music play Come on feel the music It's a song you'll get to know It will tingle in your fingers It will tingle in your toes Start your hands a-clapping Clap them all around Keep your hands a-clapping To those magic music sounds Are you clapping your hands? Hey, let the music play Are you moving your body? Hey, let the music play Are you tapping your feet? Hey, let the music play Are you waving your arms? Hey, let the music play 18 volt: Cool song! Hey Guys And Girls, things are heating up, let’s recap the numbers (after the recap) 18 volt: who is at number one, then hear they are, it’s our number one superstars, 9-Volt and the Kidware kids! (Everyone cheering) 9-Volt: Yeah! It’s us! (Sings) Sally the camel has five humps. Sally the camel has five humps. Sally the camel has five humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Kidware: Boom, boom, boom, boom! 9-volt: Sally the camel has four humps. Sally the camel has four humps. Sally the camel has four humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Kidware: Boom, boom, boom, boom! 9-Volt: Sally the camel has three humps. Sally the camel has three humps. Sally the camel has three humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Kidware: Boom, boom, boom, boom! 9-Volt: Sally the camel has two humps. Sally the camel has two humps. Sally the camel has two humps. So ride, Sally, ride. Kidware: Boom, boom, boom, boom! 9-Volt: Sally the camel has one hump. Sally the camel has one hump. Sally the camel has one hump. So ride, Sally, ride. Kidware: Boom, boom, boom, boom! Sally the camel has no humps. Sally the camel has no humps. Sally the camel has no humps. 9-Volt And Kidware: ‘Cause Sally is a horse, of course. 9-Volt: Aw Yeah! That was the best one, Anyone a fancy for a Mexican dance! Here we go! (Sings) Rice pudding with milk I’ll find me one day A mexican lad who can sing and can play A son of a king Perhaps it will be Who'll love me forever when he will meet me That one is fine And that one is too Let’s dance together And smile as we do Let’s dance together And smile as we do Emma: oooh Yeah kid, your a cool dancer! 9-Volt: thanks, this One’s for my mum, this is oh dear mommy! everybody sing! (Sings) Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy, don’t be angry We were only having fun and playing loudly Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy don’t be angry Cause all the kids - they always play like that. A black chicken, it’s eggs are so white Looking for dinner around the river. And a dark boy, his teeth are so white And when he smiled he made me smile with him. Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy, don’t be angry We were only having fun and playing loudly Oh dear mommy, dearest mommy don’t be angry Cause all the kids - they always play like that. Hannah: thank you very much everybody! This next one is... jordan: I guess, it’s gonna be kumbaya 9-Volt: think you said it! Jordan: Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Jordan, Emma, hannah And Eva: Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Jordan, Emma, Rhys, Hannah, Eva, Libby, zoe, Matthew, Elliot And Adam: Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Oh lord, kumbaya. 9-Volt: For the sun that rises in the sky, For the rhythm of the falling rain For all life big or small For all that’s true, for all you do. 9-Volt And Kidware: Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Oh lord, kumbaya. 9-Volt: For one second on this world you made, For the love that will never fade, For a heart, filled with joy, For all that’s real, for all we feel. 9 volt and Kidware: Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Kumbaya my lord, kumbaya Oh lord, kumbaya. 9-Volt: watch out! It’s the grand finale (Sings) Aeroplane from the sky Take us with you up so high Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. Over the mountains we will fly, Like the birds on clouds we’ll lie. We will rise up to the stars In the air we’ll travel far And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. And we'll visit very soon the home of Mister moon. To the stars we’ll stretch our hand They will fall like glowing rain Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. Flickering shiny spots of light To the children’s great delight. (Everyone cheering wildly and some confetti appears) 9 volt: Yeah, thank you! 18 Volt: And That’s 9 volt! All of these songs were cool, there are my favourite bits in, and we hope we had yours too! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes